User talk:HermesDude
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Mark Johnson page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rid3r98 (Talk) 20:42, November 19, 2011 Yay! Mark Johnson got claimed as a child of Athena :D Agnitowreck14 Leave me a message! Deletion of this warning will result in it being replaced with 2 more. You are banned from chat for a period of 1 hour. Rider(Hit me up!) 00:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Your unbanned troll you do this again your in trouble. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 01:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Please go on chat soon. I want to talk to you, I need your help with something.....I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 00:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I cant get on chat -_- Can you go here please? http://chbrpw.chatango.com/ I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 17:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Awsome Dude. Your pic is Tim Hawkins. I give you a heagde of protection. And before you ask no you may not have a brick wall with rayzor wire. BTW not hateing P.s. if it not Tim that sorry to bother you. Heagde of protection is a skit he does.Kaptep525 - (A signature always reveals a man's character - and sometimes even his name.) 15:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there its me! I'm soooo Sorry!!!! for replying late that is!!! anyway reply!A smile a day keeps the doctor away! So smile! cause it burns calories and makes you look younger! 08:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) thank you Hi there I'm just writing here to say thank you for every good things you did and sorry for evey bad things I did last year... So here is a badge to say those feelings even more. P.S:sorry if its bad.cause I just learn how to do it...Again sorry! New eros powers The new powers for Eros have passed, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eros%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New powers for Hades There are new powers for Hades Cabin, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hades%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New powers for Hades There are new powers for Hades Cabin, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hades%27_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thomas/Alexandra HI. I saw that Thomas is Single and looking for someone. I wonder do you want Thomas to go out with Alexandra?there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 01:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) fear this is why my friends are soo scared if I'm bored or dont have anything to do... Anyway enjoy!! Cause I'm gonna change some or delete it if I get bored again...A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 10:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh god!! I'm soo sorry I had a sugar rush moment when I did this! so I hope you would forgive me cause this badge isnt perfect yet!!!A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 11:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for replying late!!! cause I just came back from my grandparents anyway I'm here now!!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ummmm I stepped down last night, so I'm just a regular user now The Badge of Wonder :P Happy.....February 25th to you! :P ♥Be brave enough to break your own heart♥ 14:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes Yes Please. I cant get my Lanson Gate picture up. Budgie This is chur budgie now, name him, love him, keep him and feed him and hug him and all the such :D Maybe, I'm not sure. Could I tell you tommorow?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 21:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I understand that and if you dont want to talk to me thats fineHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 20:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) amusing I find it amusing that you are suddenly pretending to be ghost's friend, I say pretending because just prior to ghost being banned, you were messaging me about having proof that ghost was conspiring against users on our wiki. Last I knew, friend's don't conspire behind friend's back, at least I had the decency to tell ghost how I felt to his face, as opposed to you, who's pretending to be his friend but holding information behind his back that shows you are against him. You know the twins? Is it ok if we make seperate pages? Thanks 08:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Badge of Randomness! Why I forgot chu I have no ideaz DX ♥Papa ratzzi♥ 13:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hai ~ Sorry, can't get on chat, but I've posted. Tell everyone I can't get on chat. Can't log in either. See you! ~ Cats Why would you need my permission for that? I have nothing to do with Camp Jupiter Wiki, and I'm not even a Bureaucrat anymore. Flamefang 00:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well as far as I can tell, it has almost nothing to do with the BC. So, again, my permission is not required. Thanks for asking though, I suppose. Flamefang 00:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) WHOA WOW O-O my wiki sucks, thanks for rubbin it in, Hermes XD :P Claim Hey Hermes, Are you still planning on working on your Automaton claim? It's been a few days. Thanks! 15:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ?sure? Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, did something happen? I mean you haven't been around in 2 weeks and then this, just curious red links and future returns Are you sure you don't just want me to mark them all as user left? Less red links that way in the end, and if you were to ever decide you had time again, it's easier to get them back. Up to you, as you are the author of them, I have to do what you ask Hey! Just wanna say I miss ye, if you can see this. :) Mr.Mikachu | Talk that Talk 14:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi if you could make me a signature I would love that color:1B91EO handwriting:lucinda handwriting writing color:FFDD03 writing:"See my wings all bright and shiny mess with me I'll kick your hiney!" picture:((http://www.tattosfx.com/77wingcolor.jpg)) Thank you soo much! Toughchic236 (talk) 06:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) <------See?It's boring!